A Brothers Love
by Faerlain
Summary: Third in the Brothers series. Lothriel and Legolas are now on their way to Rivendell, however, they encounter several dangers along the way. Once in Rivendell, they have their own problems to overcome. Can they support each other as they always have done?
1. The First Leg

**_Guilty expression. _Yes…I know I said I would update quickly. This happens every single time. I have a genuine explanation this time though! My GCSEs start on Thursday (You English people out there know what they are…Americans…they're a bit like Finals I think…but BIGGER!) **

**Thanks for all the reviews – I DID reply to them all didn't I? If I didn't – apologies. **

**Anyway, this is the third in the series – enjoy. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

_**A Brother's Love**_

**__**

_**Chapter 1: The First Leg**_

**__**

Lothriel had never before left her safe woodland home. She had always remained inside the borders, guarded at all times by her family and the patrolling scouts. The outside world seemed too big, too dangerous for her to venture out into. Mirkwood was her home and always had been. And so she had thought it would remain.

But tragedy had struck. Her older brother Hithaer, the youngest of the four sons of Thranduil, had been killed whilst out on patrol with Legolas and Ladrenîl. Everyone was in mourning, and though she too was grieving, she could not stand the sombre atmosphere that had taken a hold of Mirkwood. Everywhere she turned, she saw people with sorrowful faces, people crying or holding onto each other. It was suffocating, and she needed to get out.

So she had opted for Rivendell. She had written a secret letter to Lord Elrond, asking permission to go and stay for a while. In this letter, she had explained her reasons for leaving her home, and why she needed to escape. Elrond had agreed to let her stay, and awaited her in Rivendell. He would have quarters prepared for her and anyone who accompanied her.

To her great surprise, and utter relief, her older brother Legolas had offered to travel with her. He would have been the one she would have missed the most, being so close to him and loving him so dearly. He was the main part of her life, the person she looked up to and whose guidance she followed. Being without him for too long would have broken her heart.

And so now here they were, plodding along on their horses at a steady speed through Mirkwood Forest. They kept strictly to the path, and Legolas never let his youngest sister stray away from his side. She noticed he was keeping one hand firmly wrapped around his bow, and the quiver on his back was full of arrows. She could just see the hilts of his twin knives poking out from beneath his cloak. He was well-armed, as was she. She had a long knife strapped to her waist, as well as a bow and arrows. Legolas and Ladrenîl had been giving her a few lessons on defending herself, and Legolas had firmly told her that if she was ever to find herself in as situation where he was not there to help her, she had to look after herself. She had resolutely assured him that she was not like her other sisters, who preferred dresses to daggers and books to bows. She was perfectly willing to listen to all his instructions and was more than ready to fight if needs be.

Legolas was proud of his sister. She was trying to do what she thought was best, and this time, he definitely agreed with her decision. He had been thinking along the same lines when she had announced her departure. And it had looked as if she was going to go whether her family agreed or not.

"_She is like you," Aurêl told her son as he readied to leave. She was sat on the end of his bed, watching as he stuffed a few clothes and necessary items into a saddle bag. "She has your stubbornness and strength. You both take after your father. Just like 'Ren." She paused, looking out the window. "But look after her Legolas. She is your little sister." _

_Legolas went and knelt at his mother's feet, clasping her slender hands in both of his. "She will never be out of my sight," he promised. "She means the world to me, and I would never let any harm come to her. I let Hithaer down; I will not let Lothriel down as well." _

_Aurêl shook her golden head. "You did not let your brother down," she told him. "You did everything in your power that you could do to save him. We keep telling you this Legolas; believe us when we say it. If that was the path you brother was to take, then he has walked it and come to the end. There is nothing more we can say or do about it." _

The Prince glanced over at his sister. Lothriel was staring about her with pure wonder written over her fair features. They were travelling through an extremely beautiful part of the forest, as yet untouched or tainted by the evil that was slowly spreading through. Autumn was coming to an end, and winter was starting to grip the undergrowth. But even with its bare branches and colourless shrubs, Mirkwood was as wonderful as ever to the Elves that lived there. The fallen leaves that were strewn all over the ground were dark red and gold, just crinkling up and withering away into nothingness. They crackled as the horses stepped over them.

"It will always be Greenwood to us," Legolas whispered into her ear.

She turned and smiled at him. "Why of course. The leaves are green for many months. And it is a wood, so hence the name Greenwood. It makes perfect sense to me."

The travelled on. The days were shorter and the evenings longer, and whenever they stopped, Lothriel would huddle up to her brother, seeking warmth and protection in his embrace. If he had to stand on watch, she would stay awake until he returned, once again snuggling up to him and drifting off to sleep.

It took them nearly a week to travel through the entire forest. They had to go slowly to avoid making too much of a disruption, and therefore causing the Orcs to hear them. Once they were out of the forest however, the picked up their speed and galloped across the plains towards the Pass.

"How long will it take us to reach Rivendell from here?" Lothriel asked as they set up camp for the night on the banks of a small stream.

Legolas considered it for a moment. "To tell you the honest truth Loth, it depends on how much fighting we do or don't have to do in the Pass. The more fights we have, the longer it will take. The less, the quicker we get to Rivendell."

"And what is the probability of meeting Orcs in there?"

"High. Very high. In my life I have only travelled to Rivendell twice, much to my regret, but both times I have encountered Orcas all along the way through the Pass. It can take up to two weeks to get through."

"But that's longer than it took us to get through the forest! And that's much larger."

"I know. Like I said, we'll have to wait and see how much fighting we have to do. And if possible, we'll avoid the majority of it. If you see any Orcs, or find any signs of any kind of enemy lurking around, tell one of us and we'll get out of there as quickly as we can. I'd rather run than fight with you here."

She smiled gratefully, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Legs. I'm all ready to fight, but I'd rather not. If it's avoidable, let's avoid it."

"Yes Your Highness."

"Shut up!" She slapped his arm teasingly, and he laughed, returning the gesture with a ruffle of her golden hair. She squealed and hit him again.

This resulted in them running around the camp, using the other Elves as hiding places. Cullas laughed as Legolas grabbed him and used him as an Elven shield from his sister. "I am ready to do your bidding Sire," he said dryly.

Legolas glared at him, and being thus distracted, Lothriel hit him again and ran off.

"Sisters…" he growled, chasing after her.

* * *

**I've put two chapters up to make up for the long wait. So onto Chapter 2! **

_**Faerlain**_


	2. Getting Out

_**Chapter 2: Getting Out**_

For three days they travelled on through the Pass without any incident. The weather was growing colder, and through the Elves themselves could not feel it, the freezing wind affected their horses. They had to stop more often to give them food and drink to keep their energy up, and whenever they began shivering, they had to stop and make camp.

The winter was going to be a harsh one this year. They could see it from the darkening sky and feel it in the wind's bite. It started to rain on the fourth day, and the Elves pulled their cloaks tighter about their bodies, urging their horses on faster to find shelter before night settled in and darkness claimed the mountains.

After half an hour of galloping through the pouring rain, they spotted a small grove of trees off to the left of the main path. They headed that way and picketed their steeds underneath the branches to shelter them a little bit. Glînvara, Brethiliaur and Tatharion offered to take the first watch. Thandiel went to check over the horses with Cullas, and the remaining four Elves lit a fire and prepared some food. Lothriel sat in between her brother and Balamrûn. The young Princess had her cloak wrapped tightly around her slender body, trying to ignore the wind that was whipping her hair about her face. Legolas and Cellin were deep in conversation about something, and Balamrûn was tending to the fire and boiling some water. She sighed and looked up at the starless sky.

It was cloudy and she could see neither the moon nor the stars. The mountains around them loomed like high shadows, jagged teeth against the ink black blanket of sky. This was a horrible place, and she was glad they were near the end. She had overheard Legolas telling Cellin that they were only a few days, maybe even less from the end.

Thandiel saw the Princess looking lonely, and went over. "Come help me with Síladroch," she told her. "Brethiliaur said she stumbled at one point, and it looks as if she may have sprained her ankle." She held her hand out and Lothriel took it, glad to have something to do.

"I won't be long Legs," she told him.

"Ok Loth."

Lothriel held the mare's hoof delicately whilst Thandiel checked it over. She stroked the strong flank of the horse, smiling when she neighed at her.

"You like horses?" Thandiel asked.

Lothriel nodded. "I always have done. I love riding and taking care of horses. They mean a lot to me."

"I can fully understand that. People are always saying that it is not good to get too close to mortal beings but sometimes, you just can't help yourself. Especially with beautiful creatures such as horses. Everything must pass away someday, and we just have to accept that. It isn't so hard once you're used to it."

Lothriel smiled. "I know what you mean. I prefer mares though. Much more dainty and gentle than the stallions."

Thandiel gave a tinkling laugh. "Your brothers always have stallions. Legolas once told me that they're better for charging through Mirkwood undergrowth if you're trying to get away from something."

Lothriel joined in her laughter. "That's a typical Legolas comment. And he gallops like a maniac."

"He sure does."

"I can hear everything you're saying!"

They laughed again at Legolas' scowl. They tied Síladroch back to her peg and went and sat beside their friend and brother. Lothriel poked him in the side. "Don't be so moody."

Legolas pulled her into his lap. "I could never be moody with you. Unfortunately."

She slapped him playfully and they all laughed again. Even though it was windy, raining and cold, the Elves managed to find joy in the simplest of things.

Legolas noticed that Thandiel and Balamrûn were sitting rather close together. He raised an eyebrow and whispered something to his sister, grinning as he did so. She giggled and saw what he meant. Thandiel looked at her. "What?"

Lothriel just shook her head. "Nothing mellonnen." But she was still grinning.

Thandiel turned to Legolas. "Legolas, what did you say to her to make her giggle?"

"Nothing." He put on the most innocent expression he could muster.

"Legolas Greenleaf, if you don't tell me what you were talking about this instant, I shall have to resort to force."

He just kept on grinning, and Thandiel lunged at him from across the other side of the fire. He laughed and stood, Lothriel jumping out of the way just in time. Thandiel was quick on her feet however, and soon had him pinned against a tree. "Well?" she growled.

"Well…you and Balamrûn seem to be getting a little…er…_friendly_ recently…friendlier I mean."

She narrowed her eyes. "And?"

"And…we just noticed and thought…that you go well together."

"Legolas, Balamrûn and I are just friends…"

"But you would like more."

"Legolas!"

He grinned sarcastically. "Admit it Thandiel." He lowered his voice. "You 'really like' him." He winked.

She punched his shoulder. "Not funny."

"But he likes you too!" he protested.

She paused. "How do you know that?"

"Well, it is rather obvious. He rides next to you constantly, he's sitting next to you right now, he talks to you all the time, helps you out whenever he can…he adores you Thandiel. Open your eyes dear."

She blinked and removed her vice like grip on the Prince. He stood there, rubbing his arms and waiting for a reply. "Well, I…I…"

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "Go for it," he whispered. "What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity, my friendship with him, my…"

"Shut up Thandiel and just do something. You are both driving us nuts with your wistful glances and whispered conversations."

"I…"

But suddenly, the sounds of fighting erupted from the perimeters of their camp. The Elves grabbed their weapons and leapt up onto their horses. "Stay here," Legolas told his sister.

"No fear," she answered, mounting her own mare. "I can fight Legolas."

He went to reply, but then thought better of it. "Ok, but please be careful. Stay near me if you can."

She nodded and followed him out.

The storm was still raging overhead, thunder rolling through the sky and echoing off the mountainside. Lightning flashed all around them, reflecting in each other's eyes and on their blades. The darkness was near-on impenetrable, and they had to follow the sounds of the Elves fighting the attacking Orcs to actually find them.

This they soon did. Glînvara, Brethiliaur and Tatharion had their knives out, and were dancing through the Orcs, blades flashing in the lightning. The Orcs carried torches, and growled at the sight of more Elves.

They were in a clearing, and the Elves knew they had to gain an advantage somehow. They circled around the outside, trying to trap the Orcs within. But the Orcs were cunning, and leapt at the horses, twisting them off balance.

Howls ripped through the trees, and the Elves shuddered. Wargs were approaching, and more than just a few by the sounds of it. Lothriel obediently stayed beside her brother, her knife unsheathed and gripped tightly in her right hand. Cullas and Thandiel leapt up into nearby trees, firing arrows down onto the Orcs below.

But they too had archers, stationed around the outside of the clearing. Dipping the arrowheads into the flames of their torches, they fired at the Elves, aiming for either horse or rider.

Legolas was shouting orders out, trying to keep his small group alive and in control. There were arrows flying everywhere, and laughter and howling ricocheted off the trees and mountains. It was chaos.

Suddenly his horse reared up in terror, and he looked down to see an arrow protruding from his left front leg. He cursed and slipped down from his back, hushing him and pulling him into the cover of the trees. He quickly pulled the arrow out and covered the wound with a piece of his over-tunic. Reassuring his steed that he would return, he rushed back into the foray, realising too late that he had left his sister.

The Wargs had arrived by now, and were leaping at the terrified horses. The Elves fought back as best they could, but they were greatly outnumbered. The rain impaired everyone's vision, and the noise was so great that no one could hear their Captain's commands, be they Elf or Orc.

Legolas swung his twin blades around him, slicing through neck after neck. He could see his sister a small way off, and plunging her own knife down into the Orcs swarming around her horse. He pushed through the crowd towards her, screaming her name. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Wag turn and fix his gaze upon Lothriel's mare. The Warg had no rider, and was completely out of control, the smell of blood and flesh clouding his vision.

Legolas grabbed a branch and swung up into the tree. He jumped from tree to tree, eventually coming to a stop above his sister. "Lothirel move!" he yelled to her.

She looked up and nodded, wheeling her horse around to head back out of the clearing. But the Warg had spotted his prize and was not going to let it get away. He charged through the Orcs and Elves around him, biting anyone who got in his way. He prepared to pounce…

Legolas saw his chance and leapt down, landing not to neatly on the Warg's back. Grabbing a handful of matted fur, he steadied himself as the Warg reared up, trying to throw him off. He grabbed a knife and plunged it deep into the Warg's neck. It swayed, tottered, and finally fell over onto its side, gurgling as it did so.

Legolas slid down and looked up at Lothriel. She was staring at him with something attuned to wonder. "Go," he urged her. "We're getting out of here."

She galloped off and he searched around for the others. Thandiel and Cullas were still in the tress, though fast running out of arrows. Cellin and Tatharion were occupied with a circle of Wargs, and Brethiliaur and Balamrûn were trying to get within the circle. Glînvara stumbled over to Legolas' side, blood running down his left arm. "We've got to get out of here," he gasped. "It'll be a slaughter."

Legolas nodded and started yelling for the Elves to retreat. He and Glînvara rushed over to help the two stuck with the Wargs, and with Brethiliaur and Balamrûn's help, managed to get them out and running. Thandiel and Cullas disappeared into the trees, and the remaining six go out of the clearing as fast as possible. Legolas leapt up behind Balamrûn, and whistled for his horse to follow as they galloped back towards camp.

Lothriel, Thandiel and Cullas had packed up everything and were waiting with the extra horses. Legolas changed to Lothriel's mare, and led them out of there, his horse following as fast as he could. They could hear Wargs and Orcs following them, their shouting giving them away, but they kept on running. They needed to reach Rivendell as fast as possible. The Pass was not safe.

* * *

**The action has started! Right, I shall update as soon as I can, I PROMISE! _Very guilty look. _Thanks again for all the reviews and see you soon. **

_**Faerlain**_


	3. Letting Go

**Here's Chapter 3 for you folks, _Letting Go_. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 3: Letting Go**_

Lothriel awoke to the sound of chuckling. As she came to, she remembered the night before in a haze, and she groaned. Her body ached and though she was warm in Legolas' embrace, the memories of the fight chilled her. No one had been fatally wounded, for which they were all grateful, but they were all exhausted, and after finding this cave, had each fallen into a deep healing sleep. The horses were nearby, and no one was on watch, for they had all agreed that the Orcs would not attempt to follow them in sunlight.

But who was laughing?

She opened her eyes, looking around to find the person laughing. Her eyes fell upon him, and she prepared to scream. But a clawed hand covered her mouth and she was pulled up and out of her brother's protective arms. She kicked and scratched, but the Orc Captain was too strong.

The Elves had managed to find cover in a cave, a little ways up the mountainside. Tatharion had spotted it from, below, and after a quick inspection, had deemed that it was safe to shelter in. The horses had struggled up the thin path, but now all were sheltered and safe within. Or so they had thought.

They had slept an entire day, and now that it was night again, the Orcs had returned for them. Lothriel twisted and turned in the strong grip that held her tightly, but to no avail. She now saw the other Orcs creeping in through the shadows. But there was nothing she could do to warn her fellow Elves.

She was being pulled out of the cave past the horses. Quickly changing her plan, she kicked the nearest horse in desperation, apologising to him in her mind as she did so. He neighed loudly and reared up, the sound echoing through the cave. The other Elves jumped awake, grabbing their knives and daggers. The Orcs cursed, and the one holding Lothriel turned and ran.

Legolas ran after him, cutting down every Orc in his way. He couldn't believe he hadn't woken up when she had moved. He slipped and slid down the crumbling path, following the sounds of Lothriel's struggling. The sky was not so clouded tonight, and by the light of a half moon, he saw the Orc's shadow disappearing down the mountain.

Once at the foot, the Orc chucked the Princess to another and turned to face her brother, scimitar at the ready. Legolas however, was nowhere to be seen. The Orc was puzzled. The Prince had definitely followed them…

His train of thought then ended as Legolas neatly sliced his head from his shoulders. He had leapt from the rocks above, landing silently behind him and taking him by surprise. The Orcs growled angrily at his sudden appearance, but he just grinned and started taking them out one by one. Lothriel was being strapped to a Warg, her mouth gagged and her wrists bound. She locked eyes with her brother, silently pleading for his help.

Legolas shoved through the group and slit the Warg's throat, catching his sister as she fell. Cutting the rope that bound her hands, he turned to face the Orcs that leapt at him from all directions. Lothriel removed her gag and took the knife out that she had hidden in her boot. She and her brother stood side by side, tall, proud and ready to fight. The wind whipped their hair, the moonlight shone in their eyes that were filled with hatred for the Orcs. Clenching their blades, they parried the first blows dealt them; stabbing and slicing their way back towards the mountain path.

The Orcs sensed the anger emanating off the Royal siblings, and began to falter. With their Captain already dead, they didn't really know how to advance next. Their fighting was poor and unorganised, and Legolas and Lothriel easily cut them down.

Looking out from the cave entrance briefly, Thandiel spotted an eagle circling round. She looked down, and saw riders heading their way. She grinned and started heading down the path.

Legolas and Lothriel continued fighting, their energy waning. Legolas had blood seeping out form a small wound in his shoulder, and Lothriel was just exhausted. She then saw Thandiel waving at them frantically from the path. She nudged Legolas and he looked up, leaping out of the way of a swinging scimitar.

"Elves!" Thandiel yelled. "Elven riders coming this way. Follow the eagle!"

Legolas looked to his left and sure enough, saw the eagle swooping down towards them. He pulled his sister back just in time as the huge creature landed on top of the unfortunate Orcs, killing many in one go. The two Elves stumbled, falling to the ground together and crawling back away from the battle. Lothriel gave up then, and passed out in her brother's arms.

Legolas heard horse's hooves galloping towards them, and sighed in relief. Rivendell had reached them.

----

"There it is Loth. Rivendell."

Lothriel opened her tired eyes to look down on the Hidden Valley. The sun had risen, and her rays shone brightly down on the buildings nestled within the mountains. The scene was so beautiful, it almost made her cry.

The river cascaded down through, and the two banks were connected every now and then by an ornate wooden bridge. The buildings had delicate arches and designs, with vines and other plants growing in and around the framework. People were walking around in light coloured clothing, their dark hair contrasting against the light. She could hear laughter and singing echoing up, and she relaxed in her brother's arms, leaning back against him, and closing her eyes with a small smile gracing her features.

Legolas smiled at her, and followed the Rivendell Elves down the path. As they passed beneath the main archway, he felt a feeling of peace overwhelm him, such as he hadn't felt in many years. He had missed Rivendell, though he hadn't realised just how much.

Lord Elrond was at the top of the stairs leading up to The Last Homely House, and he greeted them with a warm smile. Arwen was on his left and Lady Celebrían on his right. Lothriel held her brother's hand tightly as they started going up the steps.

Arwen ran down, tossing aside all formality and embraced the Prince warmly, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Welcome back Legolas," she said with a smile. "We have missed you so much."

He smiled and returned the gesture. "I have missed Rivendell." He looked down at Lothriel, who was ready to fall asleep on her feet. "This is my youngest sister, Lothriel. Lothriel, this is Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond."

Arwen gave the exhausted Princess a kiss, and then helped her up the stairs, Legolas following. After being greeted similarly by the Lord and Lady the pair were shown to their chambers. Legolas' room was right opposite his sister's and once inside, they both collapsed on their beds, falling into a dreamless sleep.

----

"They are all exhausted. Let them rest."

Elrond nodded and smiled at his wife. "There must have been quite a fight back there. I don't think I have ever seen Legolas looking so drawn and tired."

"He had his sister to worry about as well. He obviously loves her very much."

"He is extremely protective of all his siblings. Losing Hithaer must have been a hard blow."

"Most certainly. I will just go in and check on him. I think I saw blood on his sleeve. I don't want him leaving his own wounds to tend to others. You know what he's like."

Elrond chuckled. "Aye, I do indeed. You go see him then melamin. I have other duties to attend to."

Celebrían headed slowly towards Legolas' room. She had seen the exhaustion in his eyes, and had noticed how he had held Lothriel's hand. As a mother, she had seen how protective he was of her, and though she had only glimpsed them together, could see the love that held them together. No wonder he had come with her.

Entering his room silently, she was pleased to see him still asleep, curled up on the bed having removed only his boots. She went through into the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water. Taking it back in with a clean cloth, she sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook him awake. "Legolas, wake up my dear."

He stirred and woke up slowly, smiling when he saw Celebrían. "My Lady?"

She helped him sit up and embraced him warmly. "Take that tunic off and let me see to those cuts."

He laughed at her motherly intuition, but did as he was told. She pressed the wet cloth to his shoulder, brushing some stray hairs out of his eyes. Carefully wiping the blood away, she rubbed in a soothing salve that would help the wound heal quicker. Legolas rubbed his free hand over his face, trying to wake himself up a bit more.

He had several small cuts on his chest and arms, and these she bathed gently, taking care to remove any dirt to prevent infection. "You should look after yourself more," she scolded lightly. "If any of these had gotten infected…"

"I had to get Lothriel," he told her. "The Orcs took her away from me. And I vowed they wouldn't do that to me again."

She stopped her work and looked at his face. His eyes were lowered, as if he was ashamed of something. She placed a slender finger under his chin to tilt his face back up to her. "What is wrong Legolas?"

"Everything." He sighed, looking away again. "I feel as if the situation is out of control."

"What do you mean? What situation?"

"Well first there was Ladrenîl, who almost died after the Orcs took him to the Tower and tortured him. He lost his eyesight in one eye, and has never been the same ever since. Hithaer died whilst out on patrol with us, when we should have been looking after him. He got shot, and I wasn't there to stop it! My little brother died in my arms, and there was nothing I could do! Then Lothriel announced she was coming here, and I thought I was going to lose her as well…I can't bear to lose anyone else, it can't happen! I'm the second oldest, and meant to look after my little brothers and sisters, but I feel as if I'm going wrong somewhere. If I was doing my job properly, they wouldn't be getting hurt, dying or leaving home. I'm trying to be there for them, but it's not working! And naneth is so distant since Hithaer's death…she's fading away. If I lose her as well…" He broke down, covering his face with his hands. The tears had been falling as he had been talking, but now they came full flow, all his emotions and locked away feelings pouring out.

Celebrían held him tightly as he sobbed uncontrollably, her hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. He had been through so much, but yet had turned to no one. He wanted desperately to protect his family, but there was only so much one person could achieve. He had too much responsibility and duty placed upon his shoulders. And to see your own mother fading away, and there being nothing you can do…that was far too much for any one person to take.

In that moment, Celebrían felt herself become attached to the Prince as if he were her own son. He trusted her, had told her everything, and now she was doing the protecting, looking after him as he cried. Had no one noticed the strain on him? Had nobody else realised how much pain he was in? At just one glance Celebrían had seen the exhaustion written all over his face, not just physical exhaustion, but mental strain and worry.

She cradled him as if he was just a few years old again. He was quieter now, just resting in her embrace. She placed tender kisses to his forehead, wiping away any remainders of the tears on his cheeks.

"You take too much on your own shoulders," she whispered. "You need to rest and let someone else do the work for a bit."

"I can't," he murmured in reply. "I love my siblings too much. I don't trust anyone else to look after them. It's my responsibility and mine alone."

She sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair. "The twins are like you with Arwen," she told him. "They'll go to any lengths to make sure she's safe and happy."

He gave a small sad smile. "Then you should know what I'm talking about."

"Oh I do Legolas, do not doubt it. I just wish you would relax and let everything wash over you. You and Lothriel are safe here. You need have no worries."

"But what about the rest of my family? Naneth is ill, and adar is at the end of his tether. Sîladiel has retreated into a shell, Gîlorn stays in his room all day, Esgalloth and Nauralad have turned all their attention to working in the healing wards, and Ladrenîl…I don't know if he's ok or not. He was very quiet when we left. I wish he had come with us."

"No, I think it is better that he stayed. One of you two has to stay with your father to keep him on track. He needs you, but sometimes, even the Princes need breaks. The King and Queen get the brunt of the work, but it's the oldest children that end up with the largest responsibilities and problems. The little ones look up to you and respect you and you have to set a good example to them. Its hard work and everyone deserves a rest now and again. You've just been pushed too far recently Legolas. Ever since Ladrenîl got captured, you've been up to here in work and worry. Now its time to sit back, and let someone else do the worrying."

Legolas nestled silently further into Celebrían's arms. She was right, he knew she was right, but still some part of him refused to accept that he could just…let go so easily.

"You have little Lothriel with you. You can still watch over her whilst you are here. And then when you go home, which will not be for a while I must insist, you can return to looking after the others. You can both stay here for as long as you wish. The twins will be home soon, and it will be just like old times. Arwen will be extremely pleased to have another female companion apart from her mother."

Legolas gave a small laugh. "Thank you my Lady…"

"Just call me Celebrían Legolas. There is no need for formalities here."

He nodded. "Very well. Thank you Celebrían. It means a lot to me, it really does. I guess everything was getting to me, but I was so caught up in making sure Lothriel was happy…I don't know."

She kissed him again. "I'll send some food up to you and your sister. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow. There is no need for you to come to dinner tonight. I will explain your absence easily." She began undoing the braids in his hair. "Have a wash, a nice long soak in the bath, then eat and then sleep some more. I'll go check on your sister." She let the loose hair trickle through her fingers and cupped Legolas' face in her hands. "Remember what I have said," she told him. "You may be the second oldest, but you are still a child. You deserve just as much love and protection as Lothriel and the others." She kissed his cheek once more, and then left to see to the Princess.

As he lay in the bath fifteen minutes later, looking out through the window at the star-studded sky, Legolas felt a small smile spread across his face. Celebrían was like a second mother to him, and always had been. She treated him as she did her own sons, and always gave him her best advice. He loved her dearly, and would go to any lengths to ensure her happiness.

He went under to soak his hair and breathed deeply as he came up out of the water, feeling it run down his chest and hissing as it entered the small cuts. He was covered in bruises, and he washed them gently, ridding himself of all the dirt and grime of the journey. His shoulders ached, as did his back and arms. Too much fighting and swinging wildly around. He laughed at his thoughts, hugging his shoulders. Too much 'swinging wildly around'…

When he emerged, he found a tray of bread, fresh fruit, salad and a bottle of wine awaiting him. Slipping into clean, loose-fitting leggings and shirt, he sat cross-legged on his bed and ate slowly, mulling over what Celebrían had told him.

And came to the conclusion that life really was a bitch sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon. See you all soon! **

_**Faerlain**_


	4. Twin Treatment

**_Gasp. _I've updated! Twice! Lol, sorry it's been ages again. But it is the summer holidays now, so really I have no excuse not to update. Heh… **

**I've uploaded two chapters because it has been so long since I last updated, plus when I tried to upload chapter 3 last time, my computer had a spaz attack and wouldn't let me. **

**Hope you like this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews of the last one. **

_**Faerlain. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Twin Treatment **_

**__**

Lothriel was still asleep when he crept into her room the next morning. He lay down on the bed beside her, laying one arm protectively over her waist, the other propping himself up on the pillow. He watched her as she slept soundly, her eyes half-closed, her face completely devoid of expression. He smiled as he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, and she stirred slightly. He began to run one finger up and down her spine, knowing it tickled.

"Legolas…" She tried to swat his hand away.

He chuckled. "Morning Loth. Sleep well?"

"Yes, until you woke me up."

"That is because it is time for breakfast. Come on, the twins will be due back soon. I want to see if there's any news from them." He got up, pulling his sleepy sister with him.

Thandiel, Balamrûn, Cullas and Tatharion were already at breakfast, and the siblings were greeted with warm and cheery smiles. Legolas and Cullas immediately launched into a conversation about the journey whilst Thandiel asked Lothriel about what she thought of Rivendell.

"I had never imagined it to be this beautiful," she admitted whilst nibbling thoughtfully on an apple. "There seems to be so much to explore here."

"There is," Thandiel told her, sipping her water. "Rivendell is full of hidden surprises. You just have to find them."

Brethiliaur and Cellin entered then, soon followed by Glînvara. The Mirkwood Elves talked happily amongst themselves until Arwen arrived, who joined in Thandiel and Lothriel's conversation.

"I'll show you around," she offered. "There's plenty to see."

"I had already noticed," Lothriel smiled. "Would you mind showing me? If you're not busy…"

"Of course not! I'd love to show you around Lothriel. I'm always exploring and finding new places. Rivendell is just full of hiding places and secret pathways and caves…it'll take us quite a while to see everything."

"Well Lothriel has all the time in the world," Legolas interjected, winking at his sister. "Take as long as you like Arwen."

Lothriel grinned at her brother. She had no idea how long they were staying, but she planned to make the most of the time they would have.

----

"Well if it isn't the Gruesome Twosome, just waiting to cause trouble and wreak havoc around their home."

The twins turned and gaped. "Legolas!"

The Mirkwood Prince found himself with an armful of grinning twin. "Nice to see you too."

"We had no idea you were coming as well," Elladan told him.

"We thought it was only your sister," Elrohir added.

"Someone had to come with her and keep an eye on her. I didn't want her travelling alone."

The twins smiled. "Very protective of her then?" Elrohir asked.

"She's my little sister; I'm supposed to be."

They nodded in agreement. "Now come," Elladan said. "Tell us of Mirkwood. How go things there?" They started walking up towards Legolas' rooms.

The blonde Prince sighed. "Badly. Everyone is in mourning for Hithaer, and finding his death hard to overcome." He paused, looking out the windows as they walked by. "Yes, very hard."

The twins glanced at each other, and then each put an arm round Legolas' shoulders. "Tell us about the good things," Elrohir told him.

Legolas gave a small smile. "Nauralad and Esgalloth are still working away in the healing wards. Nauralad is getting better all the time and the great thing is, she loves helping people. We barely ever see her, for she is so busy in the wards. She is teaching Esgalloth, seeing as she has suddenly started taking interest in healing and medicine. Its funny, watching the younger teaching the older."

"We are always advising our elders." Elladan winked at him.

They all laughed. "Ladrenîl is always out with the scouts, and seems to be enjoying himself for once. We think he has finally accepted that he is the heir, never mind his being partially sighted blah blah blah."

The twins laughed heartily. "That sounds like 'Ren," Elrohir agreed. "So, where is your darling little sister?"

"With yours."

They rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Arwen will be teaching her how to do all different hairstyles, press flowers, heal poor little sick animals…" Elladan pulled a face. "I feel for her already."

Legolas grinned. "Don't worry, Lothriel will soon tell Arwen if she's bored. It's more likely that Lothriel will be showing Arwen how to ride horses backwards and fire an arrow in a straight line."

"It would be useful to teach her how to hold a bow properly first."

"Dan! That's harsh."

"It's true."

"He's right," Elrohir told Legolas. "Arwen is pathetic when it comes to weapons."

"Are you helping her?"

"She hasn't asked."

"Try offering."

Elrohir scoffed as they opened the door into Legolas' chambers. "What's the point? Trust us, she wouldn't be very good."

"So? Everyone needs to learn how to defend themselves, and if you love your little sister, which I'm _sure _you do, then you would want her to be safe when you're not around to look after her yourselves. And so, she will need to learn how to wield a sword and use a bow. Anyone can learn – just give her a chance."

The twins gaped at him. "You have seriously changed since we last saw you," Elladan told him. "I think you've been away far too long."

"I need twin treatment?"

They nodded together. "Most certainly," Elrohir told him. "Mischief and mayhem galore. No seriousness allowed. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

----

Legolas found himself becoming much more relaxed as the days passed. Lothriel was happy, they were safe, and they had as much time as they wanted to enjoy this serenity. For once, life seemed to be good.

He would spend most of his time with the twins, out riding along the mountain paths of Rivendell, swimming in the calmer parts of the river, walking around the gardens with them, and just simply being with them. They were the perfect remedy for an aching heart and soul, and they were just what Legolas needed. Their laughter, their sense of humour, their pure kindness and honest hearts helped him forget the troubles of the last few years, and concentrate on the here and now. With them around, he never had to worry about a thing.

He would see Lothriel walking around with Arwen and smile to himself. His little sister loved it here, and he knew that they were in for a long stay. And he wasn't going to complain abut that.

Arwen was brilliant company for the Mirkwood Princess. They had a lot in common, and soon Lothriel had been introduced to Arwen's friends. They would go riding all together, and Legolas could relax, knowing that his sister was safe.

One night, he found himself wandering through the gardens alone, just thinking. He liked to spend time by himself, however much he loved the twin's company. Times like these were rare at home, and he treasured any time he got alone. A moment's peace was hard to get when you were the second eldest child of a King.

It was then that he heard crying. He frowned. Who would have reason to cry in Rivendell?

He walked on towards the sound, and was surprised to see Arwen sat on the banks of the river, sobbing quietly to herself. He leant against a nearby tree for a moment, watching her silently. She was completely alone, looking down at her reflection in the water. He wondered what on earth could be the matter. He had never seen Arwen cry before, apart from that one time where the twins had teased her for looking at some Elf or another in Legolas' company.

He made his presence known, and she jumped top her feet, wiping her eyes. He walked right to her side, and without saying a word, held her close. She stiffened, then relaxed in his arms, little sniffles breaking free every now and then.

"What's the matter Arwen?" he asked after a while. "Why do you cry?"

She just shook her head, and he pulled back, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. "You can trust me you know."

"It's nothing…honestly."

He sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Tell me what's wrong; I might be able to help."

She shook her head again. "No one can help me with this."

"I don't understand."

She turned teary eyes to him. "Have you ever dreamt about someone you've never even met before?"

"No. Why?"

"There's this man…he's in my dreams. Has been for the past week. I don't understand it Legolas. He smiles at me and waves. He holds my hand and kisses me…but I don't have a clue as to who he is."

"Describe him."

She shifted a little in his embrace. "He's a human."

His heart dropped into his feet. For some reason, the fact that Arwen was dreaming about a male human worried him. "What does he look like?"

"Quite tall, about your height I'd say. Dark, shoulder length hair, rugged looking appearance with a close shaven beard. He wanders the wild I think, because he has a sword and bow and arrows. Also, he looks weather-beaten."

"You find him attractive?"

She blushed and he chuckled. "Well…yes."

"But you don't know who he is?"

"No. I told father, and he…he shouted at me, telling me it was ridiculous to think up such notions."

"What notions Arwen?"

"I thought that…maybe…he was my soul mate." She was blushing furiously by now. "I must sound so stupid."

"No, don't worry. I understand what you mean. Carry on."

"He said that nothing of the sort could ever come to pass, and that they were just dreams, nothing more." She sniffed. "He was so…so mean. I have never seen him so angry."

He rubbed her arms affectionately and kissed her cheek. "Don't let him get to you. He may even be a little worried."

"Why would he be worried?"

"His only daughter dreaming of men? I think if you were my daughter I would have reason to be worried!"

She gave a small laugh. "Legolas, you are funny."

"Why thank you."

"But what am I to do?"

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"No. Father said he would take care of that."

"I think you should talk to her yourself about these dreams." He got to his feet, helping Arwen up with him. "And see what her opinion is. I think she would be hurt if you had confided in just your father and not her."

She nodded, stretching up on tip-toe and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Legolas. You've always been the kind one."

"What do you mean?"

"If my brothers ever teased me, you would be the one to tell them to back off. And Lothriel has been telling me about when you've helped her and your other siblings in the past. You're such a caring and loving person Legolas. Please don't change."

He hugged her tightly. "Of course I won't. Now go find your mother." He ushered her off ahead of him, and watched as she hurried on up the path towards the House. He sighed, rubbing one hand over his face. Why would Arwen be dreaming of human men? Surly something was wrong here.

He just hoped Lothriel didn't start having those kinds of dreams. Then he would _really _start worrying.

* * *

**There you go peoples. Hope you liked those two. See you all very soon, and please review! **

_**Faerlain**_


	5. The First Argument

**Meh…I got bored, so have updated! This must the quickest update I've done in about a year. Cool……**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I shall go at once and reply to them. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 5: The First Argument**_

**__**

Legolas heard nothing more of Arwen's dreams after that meeting, but he did start to notice she seemed happier, and more her normal self. He was pleased. It was horrible when someone as young and beautiful as Arwen was unhappy. Someone like Lothriel.

He joined them on a couple of their riding outings, which pleased his little sister no end. The twins would roll their eyes at him and mutter to each other, but he ignored them. They obviously did not have that closeness with their own sister that he did. Maybe it was because he had three to deal with, whereas they had just the one.

Lothriel had never felt more alive. She could do basically whatever she wanted. Rivendell was hers to explore, in her own time and with whoever she wanted. It was a haven where she could enjoy just being herself, and not having to wear a mask. She felt that at home, she could not live her own life as she wanted. She was restricted on what she could do. There were so many rules and regulations to follow as a Royal, and she hated every single one of them. Legolas and Ladrenîl were rather rebellious, often leaving their jobs to the last minute, and doing what they wanted when they wanted. But she was not like them. True, she could be stubborn when she wanted, but she hated leaving things to the last minute. And because she had so much to do, she couldn't just relax and do what she felt like doing. As they were out on border most of the time, they had basically next to nothing to do when they were at home. So they could put their feet up and choose to do whatever they wanted to do. Sometimes, she really wished she was one of them.

But in Rivendell, she could be exactly like that. There was no pressure on her to keep a forced smile, and curtsey to all the right people. There were no rules on how she should or shouldn't dress. There was no curfew on when she had to be in from riding. She and Arwen were able to stay out as long as they liked, camping out under the stars if they wished. As long as they were not too near the borders of Elrond's realm, they were perfectly safe.

She watched her brother with interest, whether he was with her and Arwen or with the twins. He was smiling a lot more, and seemed genuinely happy and at ease. Both of them were feeling the benefits of being away from the pressures of home, and they were loving it.

But there was a niggling thought in the back of Lothriel's head that would just not leave her alone. Legolas would have to return home much sooner than she was planning to. He had more important duties than she did. He had to get back on border with Ladrenîl and the scouts, and adar would be needing his assistance with a variety of things in the palace. They had received one letter from Nauralad, saying that the break everyone was taking was in general having good affects. She and Esgalloth had taken to going out for evening rides, and the fresh air did them good. Gîlorn and Sîladiel had grown closer, and Ladrenîl was still helping the younger Prince out with training. Their parents were most often seen in the gardens together, holding hands as they strolled through, or sat down beside the fountain, Aûrel leaning her head on Thranduil's shoulder. Nauralad said that the Queen appeared to be in much better health than when Legolas and Lothriel had left, for which they were extremely relieved. At least she seemed to be recovering from the pain of Hithaer's death.

They had already been in Rivendell a month when Lothriel decided to voice her concerns to Legolas. She went to his bedroom first thing in the morning, knocking on his door. Hearing a grunt from within, she took it as permission to enter.

Legolas was still in bed, tangled up in the sheets. She grinned at his appearance. He was curled up on his side, facing away from her; a pillow tucked securely under one arm with his head resting on it. His hair was all askew and completely unbraided. She walked round and sat down beside him, gently shaking him awake.

"Go away Loth…I want to sleep."

"It's about 9 o'clock Legs. Everyone else is up and about."

"They weren't drinking till goodness knows when last night with the twins."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust you. Come on, we need to talk."

"Loth…" he drawled, finally opening one eye to glare at her. "Right now?"

She nodded and pulled the sheets away from him. He was clad only in leggings. "Get your lazy bum moving Legolas Greenleaf!"

He mumbled and muttered, but clambered out of bed and padded through to the bathroom, yawning as he went. She shook her head with a smile, throwing the sheet back over the bed to make it look a little neater. His room was quite simply a mess. As she looked round, she saw various items of clothing scattered everywhere, his weapons lying on the dressing table, and empty wine bottles lying on the floor between the large couch and the balcony doors. She threw them in the bin, tidying up a little as he tried to wake up properly.

Once he was out of the bathroom, she chucked him clean leggings and a shirt. "You are desperate to talk," he said as he got dressed.

"Just hurry up Legolas." She had opened the balcony doors and was leaning on the railings, her eyes scanning the valley below. A few people were out and about already, going about their daily business.

He snuck up behind her, tickling her sides. She squealed and jumped aside. "Legs! Are you dressed yet?"

"What does it look like?" He laughed. "You seriously think I would walk onto the balcony with nothing on?"

"I wouldn't put it past you if you had been drinking with the twins." She walked back inside, leaving a rather puzzled and bemused Legolas on the balcony.

After grabbing an apple for breakfast, he reluctantly followed his sister outside. She had forced him to brush his hair, and he had to admit that it felt a lot better when it was untangled.

She led him along a gravel pathway, not saying anything at all. He frowned. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do."

"But you haven't said anything since we left my bedroom."

"I want to sit and talk."

"Oh…right."

He was confused. It was too early to be serious. He had an empty stomach, an alcohol-related headache, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed to sleep it off.

Finally, she stopped and sat beneath an old oak, motioning for him to sit next to her. He did so yawning. "What did you drag me out of bed for then? I'm telling you now Loth, it had better be serious."

"It is."

He waited. "Well?"

"Legs, you're going to have to go home soon aren't you?"

He groaned, letting his head fall back against the trunk and closing his eyes. He _really _didn't want to discuss this at 9 o'clock in the morning with an empty stomach and an alcohol-related headache. "Loth…"

"I said it was serious. Adar will be needing your help, as will Ladrenîl. You need to decide who to take with you and when you're going." Was it just Legolas' fuzzed-up, alcohol soaked brain, or did his little sister sound melancholy? It was very unlike her.

He pulled her onto his lap, positioning her between his legs so he would play with her hair. "Ok. Why would they need me back home already?"

"You know why Legolas. You're the second oldest. You have responsibilities that I don't."

"So you want me to go and leave you here?"

"No! That's not what I want at all, but it's what will have to happen. I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Neither am I."

She sighed. This was going to be harder than she had planned. "Legolas, please be serious…"

"Lothriel, I am being serious."

She twisted round to look at him, the golden locks of hair slipping between his fingers. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Well then give me a straight answer."

"You haven't asked me a question to which I can give one!"

"When are you going home?"

That sobered him up somewhat.

"I don't know. I don't want to go home. I haven't even considered it yet. Why should I have done? Lothriel, we have as much time here as we want. There is no rush."

"But adar…"

"…Is perfectly capable of running his own kingdom. I don't have to be there every step of the way just because I am second in line to the throne. And Ladrenîl is a Captain; he knows how to command without me there. My own scout have their orders and their temporary leaders…I am not needed." He brushed his fingers down her cheek. "Stop worrying about home."

"But I am worried! Legolas, our brother has just died." He winced, but she barely noticed. "And we have left our family to enjoy ourselves."

"It was your idea!"

"I know that! I wanted to get away from there because everyone was deep in their own grief and I had nowhere else to turn. Elrond was willing to help me when I couldn't even ask my own family for it!" She got to her feet, tossing her hair over one shoulder. "You know what, I have discovered that Rivendell is far better than Mirkwood, and I would rather live here than there!"

He jumped to his feet, glaring at her. "Do not say such things! Do you know how heartbroken our father would be if he was here to hear you say that?"

"I don't care! Yes, that's right Legolas, I don't care. Not anymore. I've had enough of Mirkwood and all her 'glory'. Mirkwood has brought nothing to me expect grief and loneliness. Maybe once I was happy there, but that was before the Orcs arrived and started killing off my brothers and sisters one by one. Who's next? Milady, Nauralad, or Esgalloth? They've already had a go at you and 'Ren. Gîlorn may even have a chance to have a holiday in the healing ward! Who knows, we may all have a go! They've succeeded once, why not come back for another go?"

She was completely unprepared for the slap that Legolas sent her way. She cried out, raising a hand to her reddening cheek. She turned angry eyes to him, and noticed he was glaring at her in a way she had never seen before.

"How can you stand there and say that? Mirkwood is our home, always has been and always will be. As for the Orcs…we will defeat them. I may have been attacked, as were Ladrenîl and yourself, but that gives you no right, no right _whatsoever, _to say that they will get a chance to kill anyone else. Was Hithaer's death not enough for you? Do you need another sibling to die to see how deep grief can go, how raw and painful it can be? Well I have news for you Lothriel – you're not going to see another one of Thranduil's children die! Because I won't allow it."

She was in tears by now. "That's what you said last time!" she screamed. "That's what you've always said! That you would protect us all, but you can't Legolas! You're not a miracle maker; you can't save every single person in the world."

"No, but I can try to keep my own family alive! You wouldn't understand; you're the youngest."

"That doesn't automatically make me stupid. Just because you're older and stronger and supposedly wiser than I am, it doesn't make you any better than me. It doesn't make you any better at being a person. You can fight, you can ride, you can protect Mirkwood's borders and people for as long as you like, but you can't stop Fate. No one can." She wiped at her face angrily. "I know it must be hard for you and Ladrenîl, seeing us get hurt time and time again. But that's life Legolas, and that's something you cannot change. We all grow up at some point, and I think coming here has just speeded up the process for me."

"And it's what you wanted. You wanted the freedom to grow up."

"Yes. I didn't have that freedom in Mirkwood. There was always someone there, stopping me from becoming who I wanted to become. I felt I wasn't allowed to change, that I had to stay eternally young, eternally a little girl. But I don't want to! I want to have the chance to grow up and experience what you have all been through."

He was looking at her with a mixture of hurt and disbelief in his eyes. The tears were slowly trickling down his face, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Legolas never cried…she had never seen him cry…and now she was the one who had caused it. She had made the great Legolas Greenleaf, Warrior Prince of Mirkwood, cry.

He turned away from her. "Leave me," he ordered. "Go find Arwen or someone but just…leave me."

"Legolas, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Go!" He whipped round and glared at her. "Leave me be." He stormed away.

She collapsed to her knees, covering her mouth with one hand. She sobbed openly. She had never argued with Legolas like that. If anything now, she had urged him to leave.

And never before had she felt so guilty.

----

"Now not even the archery brings me peace. And it always has done before. I could fire arrow after arrow at the target, completely ruining it, and it would calm me down. But now…I can find no rest in anything."

Celebrían pulled her fingers gently through Legolas' hair. "I know it hurts," she told him. "It must be horrible to argue with someone, who before you have always laughed and smiled with. But there is a first time for everything."

"I accept that she wants to grow up, but…she is only 250!"

"She has been through and seen a lot in her short time on this earth. Give her time to adjust. It is hard for her, seeing her two older brothers nearly die, and then finally seeing the youngest of all four sons die. Think what she has been through; think how she feels about all of this."

Legolas sighed. "I am trying. But it was the look on her face…the anger, the sorrow…it hurt me so much to see her in such pain. I've never seen her like it before."

"It happens to us all. It's hard to accept changes Legolas, but that is what we all have to go through. Things will calm down eventually, and you can try and talk again. Just give her time to cool off. And give yourself time to figure things out in your head and also calm down. Spend some time alone. You don't have to spend every waking hour with my sons you know."

He gave a small smile, flexing his fingers through hers. "Thank you Celebrían. You have been like a mother to me."

Legolas had gone straight to her after his argument with Lothriel. After pouring his heart out, he had sat quietly at her feet, letting her play with his hair and listening to her calm advice.

Now she tilted his head up to look at her, gently placing a kiss upon the pale, tear-stained cheek. "Do not fret about it so much Greenleaf," she soothed. "It will all blow over. Lothriel is still grieving, as are you. It's natural."

He nodded and got to his feet, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, again."

"Go to your room for a bit, or maybe for a walk. Spend some time alone to think. Go on my dear, before anyone finds you here."

He did as he was told, wandering around until evening fell. He met no one special, not even the twins. Lothriel was probably off with Arwen, but he found he did not particularly care.

Perhaps it would be better if he went home. Then at least he wouldn't have to worry about another argument flaring up between them. He would hate something like that to happen again.

But then again, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her here…alone. She had always been there beside him, always safe back in the palace, always where he knew he could find her. Now she would be miles away, out of his reach. Was he ready to give her up?

He knew he had to. Everyone had to grow up. He had been through a similar stage himself, except he had only had his mother and Ladrenîl begging him not to do so.

But Lothriel was so precious to him as she was.

"_There was always someone there, stopping me from becoming who I wanted to become. I felt I wasn't allowed to change, that I had to stay eternally young, eternally a little girl."_

Was she talking about him? Did she mean he was the one stopping her from growing up? Legolas felt suddenly guilty. Yes, perhaps he should go home, and let Lothriel do her 'growing'.

"_I want to have the chance to grow up and experience what you have all been through."_

"No you don't," he whispered to himself, shivering slightly. "If only you knew Loth, if only you truly understood."

Lothriel had no idea what he and Ladrenîl had witnessed in that Tower, or how he had felt when he had seen Hithaer fall to the ground with that long black arrow protruding from his back. He choked back a sob at the memories.

It was hard, this thinking business.

**Ooh…writing arguments is fun! Talk to you all later my lufflys. **

_**Faerlain**_


	6. Homeward Bound

**I think this is quite a short chapter compared to some of my others. It's all based around one part which is why. **

**Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter guys. I appreciated it. **

**In other news. . . I got my GCSE results! _Dances._ 2 A, 2A, 5B and 1C. All passes, and I am extremely pleased with all of them. Just thought I'd let you know. . . I hope anyone else out there who also got theirs did well too! And you guys in America if you had any results this holiday! **

**Catch you all later!**

_**Faerlain**_

****

_**Chapter 6: Homeward Bound**_

**__**

Legolas slowly packed his bag. He was unwilling to go, but knew it was for the best. A week and a half had passed since he and Lothriel had argued, and still not a civil word had passed between them.

He had stood outside her door for the better part of an hour earlier that day, but still lacked the courage to knock upon it. He knew she was inside because he had heard her moving around. In the end he had given up and returned to his packing.

Did she even know he was going?

He sighed as he stuffed a shirt into the bag, tying it up and chucking it at the foot of his bed. He sat down, rubbing his hands over his face. He felt exhausted, and knew he wasn't really in any state to travel. He had barely slept since the argument, tossing and turning all night as it replayed in his head. He would walk all night if he had to, just around and through the gardens.

He had seen his sister at mealtimes, but that was it. She had ignored him every time, and he was fed up of it. So it was better overall for everyone if he just left.

His quiver was full of newly sharpened arrows, and his bow was propped against the wall beside it, just near the door. His knives were firmly strapped in, and he was just about ready to go.

Everything was done. He attached his quiver to his back, slung his bag over one shoulder, picked up his bow and walked out, letting the door close quietly behind him.

The twins met him at the top of the stairs leading down to the main courtyard. "We'll miss you," Elladan told him sincerely as they started walking down to where his horse was standing with Cullas, Cellin and Tatharion. .

"It won't be the same without you here now," Elrohir agreed.

"All good things must come to an end," Legolas told them, strapping his bag to the saddle. "And this one unfortunately has."

"But you have only been here a month. Can you not stay any longer?" Elladan pouted.

Legolas gave a small chuckle. "I am sorry my friends, but I am needed back home."

The twins raised identical eyebrows. "And have you spoken to your sister?" Elladan asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No. And I think it is better if I just left quietly."

"Don't be silly!" Elrohir chided. "Wouldn't you just hate it if she left without telling you or saying goodbye?"

He shrugged. "Too bad." He mounted his horse, stroking his strong flank. "Thank you for everything you two. I've had a wonderful time."

"Father sends his blessings, but he is 'otherwise engaged'." Elladan rolled his eyes. "And mother has already said goodbye."

Legolas nodded. "Indeed she has. Well, we had better be going. I'll write when I get home."

They nodded back. "Namárie," they said in unison.

----

Lothriel positively flew down the corridor, holding her dress up as she went. Legolas was leaving? It couldn't be true. He wouldn't go without telling her!

Would he?

She reached the top of the stairs just in time to see the twins waving goodbye as their friend galloped off. "No!" she screamed, running down and pushing between them. "Legolas!" But he didn't appear to hear her as he disappeared under the archway, his three companions following.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, each with an eyebrow delicately raised. Silently, Elladan pushed forward his horse that had been standing beside him, ready for this moment. "Go after him," he urged. "Else you'll never get your goodbye."

Lothriel leapt up and charged after her brother. How could he do such a thing? This was not the Legolas she knew. Sure, they had argued and barely spoken this week, but to just go off without even telling her…

The twins shook their heads. "Siblings," they muttered.

Arwen appeared at their side. "Have they gone?"

"Yes," Elladan answered. "Lothriel is now charging after her brother like a Princess possessed."

They were not far ahead. Digging her heels into the stallion's flanks, she urged him on faster, soon overtaking Cellin and Tatharion. They grinned at each other as she rode up beside her brother.

"Legolas!"

He glanced her way, slowing his horse down to a trot. "Lothriel?"

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

"Going home of course."

"Without letting me know!"

He nodded. "I thought it better if I just left." He leant her way slightly. "It would have avoided any arguments."

The Princess was close to tears. "Legolas, I never wanted to argue with you in the first place. But please don't go. Don't leave me here alone. I hate being without you."

"You have Arwen. As well as Thandiel, Brethiliaur, Ballamrûn and Glînvara. You'll be perfectly alright."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" The other three had backed off to give the siblings some privacy. Even though Lothriel was shouting loud enough for the whole of Rivendell to hear. "I want _you _to stay _here _with _me._"

"Why?" He looked confused, though Lothriel could see it was faked. "Last I checked, we weren't even talking."

"You sent me away!"

"Ah, yes, but I have _tried _to talk. You have ignored me at mealtimes, never even glanced my way when we have noticed each other in the gardens, and if we happen to be in the same corridor, you have turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. I don't think it is I that has done the ignoring here Lothriel." He pulled tighter on his reins. "Now we really must get going. I want to be out of these mountains before nightfall."

Lothriel let the tears go then, and Legolas felt a stab of guilt. "Lothriel, please don't…you know I'm rubbish with crying and everything."

"Not with me, you were always brilliant with me." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes furiously. "You're my big brother and I love you for it Legolas! Can't you see that?"

Legolas looked away. He hated seeing his sister cry. "Yes," he whispered. "I know you do."

She edged her horse closer to his and tugged on his arm. He turned and lifted her over onto his lap, holding her close and stroking her hair fondly. She sobbed quietly against his chest, her own fingers pulling gently through his hair. "But I really do have to go," he said. "Adar needs me."

"I was just saying that…"

Legolas shook his head. "You were right Loth. I can't let Ladrenîl sort everything out. It'll take us a while to get back, especially getting through that Pass. You stay here and enjoy yourself. And then when you're ready to come home, you come on home. I'll be waiting."

"I'm sorry Legolas. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry, I needed it." He kissed her head, and then helped her back onto her own horse. "See you later Loth," he said lovingly, ruffling her hair.

"Legs! Now it's all messed up."

He laughed and motioned the other three back over. "I'll write as soon as we get back. Bye Loth. Love you."

And then he was gone.

**Told you it was quite short. So Legolas is now heading home, leaving little Loth in Rivendell. **

**And now there are only 2 chapters to go. _Sigh. _They'll be up as soon as possible. **

_**Faerlain**_


	7. Home

**Woo, new chapter! And then there's only one left. _Sigh_. This story has probably taken me the longest to complete and get up here. Life has just been so busy lately. Arg.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming!**

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 7: Home**_

**__**

It took Legolas and his companions little under three weeks to get back inside Mirkwood's borders. They took their time, being even more wary than before as there were less of them. They were attacked frequently in the Pass, but apart from Tatharion receiving a minor cut on his arm, they were relatively lucky.

As soon as the edge of the woods appeared, Legolas felt his heart lift. True, he loved Rivendell, but nothing could beat Mirkwood, no matter what Lothriel said.

At the thought of his little sister, he sighed. He was missing her already. They had never been so far apart for so long. He knew she was safe in Rivendell, but still found himself worrying about her. His family didn't even know he was returning. And then he would have to explain Lothriel's absence…

They made their way carefully along the woodland path, being careful not to stray off into the surrounding trees. They kept their wits sharply about them, only relaxing slightly when they knew they were back in the patrolled areas. Legolas spotted a few Elves here and there among the trees, and smiled to himself.

Yes, it was good to be home.

Three and half weeks after his tearful goodbye with Lothriel, they galloped back into the courtyard. People stopped what they were doing to watch the arrivals. Legolas looked around him, dismounting nimbly. The horses were led over to the stables, and then the four of them made their way into the palace. Still he felt eyes on his back, and he sighed to himself. People had to be so damn nosy at times.

Nauralad and Esgalloth practically flew down the stairs and jumped into his arms. He laughed, kissing them both over and over again. "We had heard the rumours, but didn't think they were true!" Nauralad told him, her eyes shining.

"What rumours?"

"You were spotted along the woodland path," Esgalloth continued. "But they were only fleeting glimpses, and so the border guards did not know if it was really you. And so Ladrenîl went to have a look for himself, but seeing no sign of you, refused to believe you were coming home."

He saw Nauralad frowning and waited for the inevitable question. "Where's Loth?"

"She's stayed there," he replied. "I think it's better if she does, for now at least."

She raised an eyebrow. "And she will be ok returning here alone?"

"She will have the other four with her, and doubtless Elrond will send some guards with her too, that is if the twins don't accompany her."

Each sister took a hand and led him up the stairs. "So you had a good time then?" Esgalloth asked.

"Wonderful. It was really relaxing, and I am glad I went. How have things been here?"

"Alright I guess. Naneth is a lot better, and adar is working back on his normal schedule now."

"He has a schedule?"

"Legs!" She punched his arm playfully. "Ladrenîl is out on border right now. He should be back sometime tomorrow I think he said. The healing wards have been quite quiet; Gîlorn has been helping us out if we needed it…"

"And Sîladiel?"

He saw his sister's share a glance and stopped walking. "What's happened?"

"Well…nothing's _happened _as such…" Nauralad started.

"But we think something _may _happen," Esgalloth concluded.

"Keep talking." They carried on towards their father's study.

"She's been acting strange ever since you left," Nauralad told him. "Very quiet, and she spends an awful lot of time by herself. She hasn't been eating properly, and everyone is getting worried about her. We think it may have something to do with this whole thing she has about sharing our pain and wounds etc. she's drawing further and further into herself every day. If we try talking to her, she just nods in reply or doesn't register our presence at all. Perhaps you should try."

"Perhaps. But I must speak with adar first." They had reached the study door. The girls nodded and left him to it.

----

"At least Legolas is home. And he has suffered no injuries this time."

Thranduil nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Still, Loth being alone in Rivendell worries me slightly…"

"Legolas would not have left her without knowing she was in safe hands," Aûrel assured him. "I have faith in our son that he has made the right decision."

"Oh I do not doubt him. It must have been hard for him to have left her; you know how close they are." He sighed, laying down and taking his wife into his arms. She snuggled up to him, sighing peacefully. "But still…"

"Thranduil, will you please stop fretting!" She poked him hard in the ribs. "And go to sleep."

But Thranduil found he could not sleep. He lay looking up at the carved ceiling, trying to figure something out. There was something niggling the back of his mind, but he could not for the life of him out his finger on what it was. And he knew that when something was annoying him like this, then something was definitely up. Perhaps it was something to do with Legolas. Or maybe Sîladiel – she had been acting strange recently.

But he did not wish to worry his wife. She had been through enough this past year already, and was still suffering greatly from it now. So he just turned over, held her closer, and forced himself to go to sleep.

----

"He should be home by now."

"Are you still worried about him?"

"Well…"

"You shouldn't be!" Arwen scolded. "He is the best warrior Mirkwood has to offer, apart from maybe Ladrenîl. He'll be perfectly fine, and I expect he is indeed home."

"Then why haven't I received a letter yet?"

"Give him chance to pick up a quill!"

Lothriel grinned. "I'm worrying pointlessly aren't I?"

"Yes. Though I can understand why you are worried. Trust me; you have no need to fear for Legolas' safety."

"I know; it's just…he's my older brother and I love him beyond reckoning. If anything happened to him when I wasn't there…" She shuddered.

"Nothing will have happened to him. You just wait – you'll get your letter within the next couple of weeks. Days if he uses a hawk."

She nodded, if a little glumly. "I wish I'd gone with him now."

"Lothriel! I thought you liked it here."

"Oh I love Rivendell Arwen, do not doubt that. But I miss Legolas."

"I had noticed." She grinned at her friend's pout. "He'll be fine, now stop worrying!"

Just one week later, Lothriel received her desired letter. The hawk soared gracefully into her room, landing next to her on her desk where she was writing out a letter to one of her friends back in Mirkwood. Recognising him as Súldhâl, Legolas' hawk, she quickly removed the rolled up parchment and let him feed on some fruit.

_Dearest Loth, _

_I am perfectly fine back here in Mirkwood, so stop panicking right now! _

She laughed despite herself. Her brother knew her far too well.

_The rest of the family send their love and best wishes. Nauralad said she will write sometime soon, but she is rather preoccupied at the moment in the healing wards. Though we all know she has found 'someone else'. It's rather obvious when she's walking round with a ridiculously dreamy smile on her face. I think it may be one of the stable hands, but I need to follow her a bit more yet… _

"Legolas Greenleaf!"

_Don't tell her I told you that! _

"Damn…"

_Naneth is much better, believe it or not. She is up and about, though there are certain differences. Some clear, some not so. Hithaer's death still pains her, as it does us all. But she has started smiling again, and with our help, she seems to be more or less back to normal. _

_Our siblings are just about as we left them. Ladrenîl misses his little sister dearly, and hopes you are having a wonderful time. Esgalloth sends her greetings, and says she too will write as soon as she has a spare moment. Gîlorn does not speak much, but hopes you are still enjoying yourself. _

_And now I come to Sîladiel. Barely a word has past between us since I arrived back home. I am very worried about her. She is so quiet and withdrawn, even worse than she ever was before. Hithaer's passing has affected her much more than we first imagined. She spends most of her time in her room, though no one knows what she actually does in there. She is barely seen at the dinner table, and as for the feasts and dances…she has missed them all so far I understand. _

_I don't know what to do or say to her Loth. I feel helpless. 'Ren feels the same way. The others have noticed, but have too much else to worry about. I just hope this is a phase that will pass soon enough. _

_There is not much else to tell you. I hope everyone is still treating you well, and write back as soon as possible. Use Súldhâl – just give him a couple of days to rest. I told him to keep flying for as long as he could without stopping. Knowing him, he didn't stop at all… _

"You can be cruel sometimes Legs…"

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

_All my love, Legs xxxxxx _

Lothriel reached over for a clean piece of parchment, dipped her quill into a pot of ink and paused, tapping the feathers against her cheek thoughtfully.

_Dearest Legs, _

_Was overjoyed to receive your letter… _

* * *

**Well he's home now, and keeping in touch as he promised. A short chapter I know, but we are nearing the end…oo-er. **

**See you all soon!**

_**Faerlain**_


	8. White Roses of Purity

**MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!!!! **

**Huge apologies for the extremely long gap in between updates. It's finally the holidays though, and I can hopefully update some more within the next couple of weeks. Plus I have Internet in my room, so I can go on basically whenever. _Grin. _**

**Thanks for all the reviews for this story – they are all greatly appreciated. I'm also planning to put up the first chapter, maybe two, of the follow-up to _A Brother's Love,_ so keep an eye out. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 8: White Roses of Purity_**

**__**

"Oh…thank you Legolas. I love roses."

Legolas smiled, placing a chaste kiss upon his sisters' cheek. "I know you do. That's why when I saw it; I thought it would be perfect for you."

"And it's white…the colour of innocence and purity." Sîladiel gave her brother a faint smile. "It's beautiful. I shall treasure it."

Ten minutes later, Legolas was frowning into his wine glass. Ladrenîl watched him carefully as he sipped his own wine. "Well?"

"Something is definitely wrong with that girl. Too quiet…"

"We told you. She's not been the same since Hithaer died." He paused, the pair of them mulling over their own thoughts. "It must have affected her more than we realised."

"Perhaps it's because he actually died," Legolas said quietly. "And she didn't…"

Ladrenîl shrugged. "Who knows? She received wounds."

"As she always does. It is so confusing."

"I know. I mean…"

"SÎLADIEL!"

Legolas and Ladrenîl jumped to their feet, the wine glasses falling to the floor with a soft tinkle. Then suddenly, Legolas felt a searing pain run through his head and he cried out in pain, one hand clutched to his forehead.

"Legolas?" Ladrenîl ran over and peeled his hand away.

Legolas had a thin cut running from the top of his temple to the outer edge of his left eye. Blood was seeping out.

"SÎLADIEL! OH GODS, SÎLADIEL!"

Legolas batted his brothers' hand away and they ran out of their room. They could hear one of their younger sisters crying desperately, and ran towards the sound.

They rounded a corner and looking down the hallway, they saw Nauralad knelt a short way away at the top of the stairs. Her hands covered her mouth and she was sobbing.

Ladrenîl and Legolas ran full pelt towards her, pushing past a small group of maids heading to clean the rooms. They skidded to a halt beside her just as Esgalloth arrived from the other direction.

Sîladiel lay at the foot of the stairs, her neck twisted awkwardly and blood trickling from a forehead wound. In her right hand, she clutched a single white rose.

Legolas ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to a kneeling position beside his sister. Praying desperately to Eru, he raised a shaking hand to her neck.

At the top, Ladrenîl put an arm round both his sister's shoulders as Legolas checked for a pulse.

But when he saw his brother's shoulders slump, he broke down. The three of them clung onto each other, the girls more onto their older brother than each other.

Gîlorn came running from outside and stopped dead at the sight of Legolas bowed over a still Sîladiel. He walked forward, kneeling down beside his brother. "Legolas…"

But the older Prince could give him no answer. Tears were streaming down his face, and he could find no words to say what had happened.

More footsteps were approaching now, obviously drawn by Nauralad's screams. People were whispering, and Legolas looked up, suddenly angry. Who were they to just burst in and start staring?

"Somebody fetch my father," he said through gritted teeth. When no one moved, he glared at them all. "NOW!"

Several people went running. Legolas brushed a hand over Sîladiel's pale face, gently closing her eyes as he did so. Gîlorn was sobbing and making no effort to hide it.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper. "Why did she do it?"

"I don't know," Legolas answered brokenly. He turned to look up at his other three siblings. The girls were still crying uncontrollably, Ladrenîl cradling one under each arm. His face was set and resolute, but he looked ready to break down again. Even from the foot of the stairs, Legolas could see the tear stains upon his brother's face.

And then Thranduil arrived.

He walked slowly down the stairs, his expression grim and lips drawn in a thin line. When he reached Legolas, he knelt down and felt his daughter's wrist. When he found no pulse, he bowed his head. "Your mother," he said to Legolas. "She must be told."

"You have to do it adar," Legolas replied, still aware of the many people standing around. "We cannot."

Thranduil nodded, his eyes shut against the threatening onslaught of tears. "Take her to her room," he told his son. "Make sure she looks…nice before your mother goes in."

Legolas nodded as his father walked away again. Thranduil was letting no emotion show, and Legolas knew that that was extremely hard for his father to do. As he walked up the stairs, Legolas folded his sister's arms over her chest, and being careful not to damage the rose, lifted her up and carried her away gently.

Ladrenîl got to his feet as he came to the top of the stairs. He touched his sisters' face affectionately, and then helped the other two along as they made their way to Sîladiel's room.

"Naneth…" Nauralad sobbed. "She's going to be…heartbroken…"

"What are we going to do 'Ren?" Esgalloth asked tearfully. "What are we going to tell her?"

"Adar is telling her," Legolas put in. They reached the Princess' room and laid her carefully down on the bed. Then they just stood there in silence, waiting for the inevitable.

Moments later, a heartbroken wail echoed through the palace. The royal children winced at the sound of their mother's pain. The door burst open and a distraught-looking Aûrel appeared, Thranduil just behind her. As soon as she saw her dead daughter, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in a dead faint, Thranduil and Ladrenîl catching her as she did so.

"We will sort out your mother," Thranduil told Legolas. "Make sure no one enters this room unless it is strictly family."

Legolas nodded and could only watch as they carried his mother back to her chambers.

----

Legolas stared at himself in the mirror. Blood continued to trickle from the small wound on his forehead, but he ignored it. It dripped down onto the floor at his feet.

His tears mingled with the blood, and he had to look away. Running a hand through his hair, he took a shaky breath and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

Ladrenîl entered his room then. Silently, he took the clean cloth he had brought with him and placed it against his brother's forehead. It was dampened, and had some sort of healing herb on it. Legolas smiled gratefully.

"You were the last one," Ladrenîl told him.

"The last one for what?"

"To see her. You gave her the rose."

Legolas had already realised this, but hearing it from his brother made it sound worse. He had been the last person to see her alive…

"Did you touch her?"

"Well yes…I gave her a kiss just before I left. Why?"

"She has an identical wound to yours on her forehead." He too the cloth away. "See the significance?"

He sighed and turned away. "I do now. But why is it happening to me now? It never has before…"

"Perhaps it was because you were the last person she had physical contact with. I don't know…we should talk to someone like Mithrandir about it."

Legolas ran a finger over the cut. It had stopped bleeding, but was still open. Ladrenîl came round with some healing paste, but Legolas shook his head. "I want the scar."

"Fair enough." He gingerly touched his left eye, the one in which he was blind. "I'm sure its itching you know."

Legolas gave a small laugh. "Itching? Now I've heard everything." He paused. "How is naneth?"

"Confined to her rooms. Adar is with her."

"Then who is with Sîladiel?"

"Nauralad refuses to leave her side. And I will be returning shortly."

"I'll go now. I'll keep an eye on Nauralad. She shouldn't be in there on her own. Thanks for the cloth and…" He nodded and left without another word.

Ladrenîl scrunched the cloth up and chucked it onto his brothers table. Walking out onto the balcony, he found the courtyard below to be deserted. All was quiet in Mirkwood.

Another royal death. Another tragedy. He sighed and leant against the railings. Too many awful things were hitting this family. What was going on?

Shielding his eyes against the sun, he looked out over his beloved woods. The only sounds were the birds singing. Even the horses in their stable were quiet. People had returned to their homes, including the maids in the palace. Instructions had been given to leave the Royals be, give them some time to grieve.

The funeral would have to be organised as well. He clutched the railings a little tighter. His parents weren't up to doing that. It would be down to him and Legolas probably. He understood that Aûrel and Thranduil were in a complete state of shock, but he wasn't particularly looking forward to planning his own sister's funeral.

He turned and went back inside. Right now, his siblings needed him. And so that was where he headed.

----

Lothriel came home two months later. The family had chosen not to inform her of her sister's death until she did so, not wishing to ruin her stay in Rivendell or start rushing home and end up getting hurt herself.

Legolas said he would do it, and so when she galloped into the courtyard, he took her away straight into the gardens.

"But I want to see mother and father! And everyone else Legs…what is going on?"

He did not answer, but just pulled her further along, deeper into the private palace gardens. Back to where the graves were. Lothriel had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Legolas…?"

He stopped at the gate to the small graveyard. "Lothriel, two months ago one of our sisters died."

Lothriel gave a small cry and covered her mouth with her hand. "Wha…what do you mean? Legolas, why didn't you tell me? Who was it?"

He took a deep breath. "Sîladiel. She…she killed herself."

Lothriel had gone pale. "No...no, she couldn't have…why Legolas, why?"

"We don't know Loth." He was crying again, gripping her arms tightly. "No one knows. And we didn't tell you because…because we didn't want you galloping home like a maniac, getting yourself into all sorts of danger and panicking."

"This was more important! Legolas, my sister killed herself! And you didn't even tell me!" She was in hysterics. "I would've come home, you're right…because it would have been the thing to do…I missed her _funeral_?!"

Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace, rocking her against him slightly and trying to calm her down. She clung onto his tunic, sobbing her broken heart out on his shoulder.

He led her slowly into the graveyard. The Mirkwood Royal Family had a special area, and Legolas had already felt that there were too many graves there.

Hithaer and Sîladiel lay side by side. Buried underground, the Elves felt that their kindred were at one with the earth and so were at peace. The Prince and Princess had small marble headstones, nothing too fancy, stating their name, date of birth and death, plus a little message from their family. Flowers were laid every few days, and Legolas had made sure they were looking nice before Lothriel saw them.

The youngest daughter knelt down beside her sister's grave, touching the earth lightly with her fingers. "No tomb," she whispered. "Not for Hithaer or Sîladiel. They belong with the earth, nestled deep within her embrace." She looked up at her brother. "They are in Mandos' Halls are they not?"

He nodded, crouching beside her. "And then on they will go to Valinor, where they will live forever in perfect peace and harmony. Do not be afraid for them Loth, they have each other." He slipped his hand into hers. "They are happy now."

She nodded, still crying. "And I have you," she whispered. "Don't I?"

He brushed his fingers through her long golden hair, kissing her cheek. "Always and forever Loth. Always and forever."

* * *

**I am now wondering how many people might condone me for making Sîladiel kill herself. O.o I understand that suicide isn't really an Elfy thing, but it seemed to fit in right with the story when I wrote this chapter, which was quite a while ago. Plus there are mentions of it in the next story, so it's a bit late to change it . **

**Sorry if you don't like it. But there you go. **

_**Faerlain**_


End file.
